The Crosswalk
by AnegOtaku
Summary: Hinata walks onto a crosswalk, and it's almost the last thing she ever did. Instead she was pulled into an embrace she would never want to leave. The lady found her hero. Naruhina. It's fluff to fluff and back with slight mature insinuations at the end. T rated to be safe. oneshot.


**Summary:** Hinata walks onto a crosswalk, and it's almost the last thing she ever did. Instead she was pulled into an embrace she would never want to leave. The lady found her hero. Naruhina. It's fluff to fluff and back with slight mature insinuations.

**IMPORTANT:** Slight Naruto OOC, but oh well. I tried to keep him in character and in the situation at the same time. Entire story is in Hinata's P.O.V.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters.

**The Crosswalk**

"Come on! Tell us how it happened!" Ino whined to Hinata as they worked on cutting the hair of their current customers at Konoha City's top hair salon. Hinata huffed at her persistence and sighed when Sakura joined in on the chorus that Ino had started.

"O-ok, ok," I relented finally to their pleas.

* * *

**-The Story-**

The big city of Konoha's streets were bustling with the ever moving mass of cars on its roads as the day stretched on into the afternoon. I, Hinata Hyuuga, was walking along the walkway by a popular group of shops in the city. I had just gotten off from my job at the hair salon, the Slug Queen's Salon, located on the strip of popular shops and was trying to think of what I should make for dinner when I got home.

Every day I walked along the same path out of habit and to save time. This meant that I had to cross one of the busiest intersections in the city. As I approached the corner of the intersection as usual, I could see that there was already a group of people waiting to cross. I was sure it would change soon so I wormed my way through the crowd up to the front to get a better look at the crossing light.

I wasn't thinking about too much. I was just on autopilot home, but I couldn't have known that stepping out onto that crosswalk was almost the last thing I ever did.

* * *

**-In the Salon-**

There were gasps throughout the salon, but Hinata quickly quieted them down.

"I'm here now, so obviously it w-wasn't. Calm down and let me t-tell you the story y-you all wanted to know so b-badly," She scolded softly, stuttering slightly under all of the attention she was getting from her fellow workers and the patrons alike.

* * *

The crosswalk light changed to indicate that we could cross the road, and I glanced both ways on the road to see that no one was coming before I stepped one foot onto the road. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion.

All of a sudden I felt a hand grasp my arm firmly. A shiver when up my spine from the contact and I had a sudden feeling of security rush over me when that had grabbed me. It pulled my arm back towards the sidewalk and demonstrated the power of the person that the hand belonged too by easily moving me back onto the sidewalk completely with one simple tug.

The next thing that I knew, I was pressed up against a firmly built chest as the roaring sound of a truck horn rung through the area. The truck had been going too fast and its breaks could not stop it in time for the crosswalk. It skidded to a stop inches from moving traffic and well onto the area I would have been standing had this stranger not saved me at the last moment.

I was too stunned to move. I had almost died. Suddenly I realized that my savior had been holding me firmly to him with his arm wrapped around my waist in what seemed like a comforting manor for my state of shock.

I gripped the jacket that the one holding me was wearing firmly without thinking… it's really embarrassing to talk about why. Even I'm not sure, but I started to register more things at this point. His jacket was long sleeved, black fabric with a bright orange midsection to the coat. The top of it was unzipped casually and a tight black shirt under it left nothing to the imagination.

It was around this point in my musing that I realized I had not said or done much of anything but stand there in a complete strangers arms who had just saved my life without a word in my shocked silence from the ordeal.

I built up my courage and got myself to stop shaking as badly as I had been before I took in a sharp breath and looked up at my hero. All of my preparation could not have prepared me for the eyes that locked with my own as I looked up at the man who saved me. Those eyes were the most beautiful, shining blue color that I have ever seen. All the words in my mouth escaped in a soft breath that released when I was captured by his eyes.

* * *

Giggling sounded from around the room in a childish manor, and the cute pouting glare that Hinata gave them for their reaction only increased the fits of giggling. Choosing to ignore them she continued her story to get them to stop.

* * *

"Hey there," he said simply as I started fixated in his eyes. A blush spread across my face harsher than I ever remember one of my blushes being before and I stuttered to reply and regain my bearings on the world.

"H-hi," I forced out, glancing behind me to see the truck skid marks on the road where the truck had almost clocked me from the side. The crosswalk light changed back to a hand to indicate stop and all of the people around us on the sidewalk were gone; having crossed after the truck had fully stopped.

"T-thank you s-so much for s-s-saving me," I whispered when I brought back my attention to his captivating features, "I'm s-sorry you had t-to miss the light to cross t-the st-street…"

A wonderful laugh came from him at my statement that caused his eyes to light up with his playful reaction. I felt his grip on my waist get even tighter and in turn my face got an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"There's nothing I'd rather do than save a beautiful girl from getting hit by a truck," he replied simply and my temperature kept rising as he spoke, "especially one as cute as you." He finished his complements simply but giving no room for argument in his statements. He slowly let go of me when he saw I had stopped trembling from my ordeal and I immediately missed his contact.

Everything about him shocked my senses, and I couldn't believe how safe I had felt in his protection.

"Love at first sight!" Sakura cheered, cutting off my story once more, "It has to be. How much more obvious could you possibly get!? If only I had know this would have happened sooner, I would have made sure you two met prior to this!"

"Seriously," Ino replied continuing the teasing that Sakura had left open, "Who knew the knucklehead would captivate our newest worker so quickly, and be so quickly captivated by her?"

"G-girls!" Hinata squeaked out, her face rivaling the color it had on the day she met her own personal hero, "j-jeez, r-really? You're the o-ones that w-wanted th-this s-story. I d-didn't want to go into d-detail." The pout on her face was enough to give anyone a cavity.

"I bet Naruto loves that pout too," Sakura commented, "or have you not shown it to him yet?" Hinata huffed in response and crossed her arms before leaning on the front counter for support. She was on register duty for the day.

"Haha. We're sorry! Sorry Hinata!" Ino stopped the teasing officially in favor of learning more juicy details about the new couple in their group, "Please! Continue to enlighten us on how you got with Naruto!"

"F-fine…" Hinata said, "b-but we're not t-t-together so st-stop saying t-that!"

"Wha-" Sakura started but was instantly cut of by Hinata as she choose to continue her story before the teasing could continue.

* * *

We stood there awkwardly at the side of the crosswalk waiting for the signal to turn once more, or at least I stood there awkwardly. I'm pretty sure he was fairly comfortable and proud of himself for saving me. I still wanted to thank him properly but I could not figure out just how to do that.

It was then that I heard a loud grumble come from his direction. Curiously I looked over at him and saw a slight blush on his cheeks and him scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Eheh. Sorry about that," He said sheepishly knowing that I had heard his stomach growl, "I was heading home to eat dinner. My stomach is just being impatient. Ignore it if you would. Hehe."

This peaked my interest. Maybe I could repay him after all! I giggled at how cute he looked as he apologized bashfully on behalf of his stomach and built up all of my courage for what I was going to do next.

"W-would you l-like to come o-o-over for d-diner?" I managed to get out. He waved his hand dismissively at the suggestion and replied while patting his stomach, "I couldn't impose on you like that. This guy can put away a lot more then normal people would think." He didn't want to impose on me, I could tell he was just being nice, but I didn't want to let him go just yet. I was filled with a determination that was rare for my nature and I didn't want to let the feeling go so easily.

"Please, let me t-treat you. I'll make what ever you like. I was just thinking that I didn't know what to make for dinner a-anyway and you did save my l-life," I said, proud that I had managed to say so much with less stuttering than usual. He had shock on his face, like he didn't think he would get anything out of saving me. Seeing this, I was filled with admiration at his good nature.

"I just saved you 'cause it was the right thing to do," He said but relented all the same as his stomach protested once more at its lack of fuel and I giggled in response, "I mean. Can't let a pretty girl get hit by a truck, now can I? But if you're really want too, guess I can't say no to you." What could only be described as a foxy grin spread across his face as his hand returned to scratch the back of his head.

The light changed once more allowing us to cross, and I realized how many people had joined us on the corner without me seeing them before. I guess I had been so wrapped up in our interaction that I didn't notice anyone else approach.

Naruto grabbed my hand once more before he pulled me along with him on the crosswalk. I let out a squeak at the contact but followed without protest. He turned to look at me walking beside him with a huge grin on his face before he said, "Wouldn't want you almost getting hit again. I'll make sure your safe crossing the road." The blush that had been slowly fading from my cheeks returned tenfold at this statement. All I could do was grasp his hand tighter within my own and walk alongside him across the road.

I never thought before that crossing a crosswalk would be such an adventure; one dangerous to my life and my heart. With all the beats my heart was skipping I was sure it couldn't be healthy for me.

* * *

"So?" Ino asked impatiently when Hinata just stopped her story, "How did dinner go?"

"O-ok ok. I'm getting t-to it…" Hinata replied quietly.

* * *

We continued down the street as he asked where we would eat, I told him about how I was pretty good at cooking and would make whatever was his favorite food.

"Ramen! Eheh. Ramen is my favorite food," he replied while flashing his huge grin at me once more. I smiled softly at his enthusiasm and said, "Homemade ramen it is then." He whooped while fist pumping the air with the hand that wasn't holding mine and I laughed at his response. It was at this point that I realized he was still holding my hand, but I didn't do anything about it. I didn't want him to let go.

I told him that I lived in the Sanin apartment complex down the road. Naruto responded to this in surprise.

"Hey! So do I," he said. I couldn't believe my luck. We lived in the same building. Maybe I could see him again after today with any fortune.

"What floor?" he asked as we stepped into the elevator in the middle of the complex that I normally took to go home.

"The third floor," I replied. His shock was even more evident this time.

"How have I never seen you before?" he said with wonder, "I sure wouldn't have missed such a lovely face, but we live on the same floor. I'm room 316."

"I just moved in recently after getting a job in the area. I'm in room 321," I replied as we waited for the elevator to arrive on our floor. When we stepped out he looked to the right and then to the left quizzically. The elevator in the middle of the complex split the building between the 19th room on each floor and the 20th room.

"We're on separate sides of the elevator," he commented, "Huh. I guess it is possible then." I giggled at how much thought he was putting into this and lead him to my door. After opening my door I stepped in and to the side, allowing him to enter my apartment. I realized that this was the first time since I moved that someone would be in my home. I swallowed my fear and silently thanked myself for being a naturally clean person.

"Smells like you in here," Naruto said teasingly as he took off his jacket and put it on the rack near the door. He noticed the blush on my face increase once more and continued, "That's a good thing. It's very nice, like lavender and fresh air. I like it." I nearly fainted in reaction to the wink that he gave me after saying that. Was I being hit on? I couldn't believe it! It was a first for me! I didn't know how to respond or react!

"M-make yourself at home, Naruto," I said. I really tried to work on my stuttering. I didn't want him to think that I was weird and couldn't speak correctly or anything. I really am very good at reading literature and I have wonderful grammar. I'm just horribly shy… it causes me to stutter without wanting too.

Shuffling into the kitchen I began to pull out my pot to cook the noodles in for the ramen and after filling it with water I turned on the stove and left the pot on the eye for the water to boil. In this time Naruto had taken off his shoes at the door and wandered around the living room looking at my pictures on the mantle. He stopped at the one of my mother and looked at it longer than he had the other pictures.

"That's m-my mom," I said as I returned to the living room to see what he was doing, "S-she died giving birth to my l-little sister Hanabi. The picture b-beside that one is of my sister and f-father." I don't know why I wanted to tell him these things, I just felt that I was safe and could be open with him.

Naruto turned around and walked straight over to me without a word, but I could see the sympathy and understanding in his eyes. He wrapped me in a hug abruptly and took me by surprise once more with his open affection.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto said rubbing my back soothingly, "She was very pretty, you look a lot like her."

I giggled at his complement and shared in his hug. His open care and feeling were contagious and I couldn't help but want to be in contact with him. "It's ok, it doesn't hurt to think about her anymore. When I think of her it feels like she's with me."

"My parents died the day I was born in an accident with a robber. They protected me with everything they had, and my godfather Jiraiya took me in to raise me. I don't remember them but I'm glad they were my parents, so I can understand how you feel about your mom." Naruto replied. I couldn't believe that he was telling me something so personal, but I took it as a sign that he trusted me and it made my heart soar. I could also feel the blood soaring to my head and my cheeks from our contact.

Naruto leaned back to look at my face with a big grin on his own and I returned the look with a soft smile. Hearing the boiling water in the kitchen I reluctantly removed myself from his grasp and moved into the kitchen to put the noodles in the pot.

Naruto followed me into the kitchen and watched as I continued to prepare dinner. I noticed his intensely curious stare and decided to ask him what was the matter.

"I'm no good with cooking, but you make it look so easy and awesome, Hinata!" he replied boisterously and flash a big foxy grin on his face to add emphasis to his statement. I was sure a blush would be permanently fixed to my cheeks after that, like I had been painted on with red acrylic.

* * *

"It may actually be permanent, Hinata," Ino teased, "It's still there!"

"Shhhhhh!" Sakura and the patrons scolded her and I kept on with my story ignoring her comment though it was very true.

* * *

"T-thank you, Naruto. I've always loved cooking," I said wrapping my arms behind my back and putting my head to the side with a proud smile, "I hope you'll like my homemade ramen."

Naruto smirked at my reaction and said, "You should be confident more often Hinata it looks cute on you. I've never had homemade ramen before, but I'm sure I'll love it! Believe it!"

"O-ok!" I replied happily and busied myself with finishing dinner so that I wouldn't pass out from the amount of blood rushing to my head.

Once I was done fixing dinner Naruto helped me set the table and I served us both our ramen. I gave him a much bigger portion than my own knowing he could probably eat a lot more than I could.

Naruto enthusiastically picked up his chopsticks and took a big slurp of his ramen from the get go. I was amused at his enthusiasm to eat but hoped he wouldn't burn his tongue. He had the grace to blush after he realized he went straight into his old eating habits and apologized for it.

"That's perfectly fine, Naruto," I replied easily, "You don't have to be someone you're not. It doesn't bother me at all. I love to see your enthusiasm for my food."

"Thanks, Hinata," he replied with a warm smile, "and it's so good too! You're spoiling me. I may never like any ramen as much as I like this! It's amazing!" Naruto raised his hands for emphasis and took another bite into his food happily. I ate mine and enjoyed his company at dinner, never really realizing how alone I had been before now.

"Any chance there's seconds?" he asked sheepishly. I looked up from my only half empty bowl and chuckled at him replying, "Of course, I made plenty. I don't eat very much but I made more then enough for you to have a few bowls."

"Yes! You're the best, Hinata!" He cheered as he stood up to retrieve his seconds. In the motion he walked by me and leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek. He smiled broadly and chuckled at my reaction when I turned bright red once more.

"Don't rush to much blood to your head, Hinata, you might pass out," he teased while taking his place across from me at the table once more.

"It'll be your fault, Naruto!" I chided playfully, and then realized that I had stopped stuttering a while ago with him. His presence seemed to just pull me in and I completely forgot about my shyness and stutter.

We finished our dinner in a content silence as I finished my portion and he finished off the entire pot I had made. I was impressed that he had been able to put away all that food, but was glad that he was full after he had finished eating.

He was helping me move the dishes to the sink, and we were cleaning them after he insisted to help, when his phone rang.

"Sorry, one second!" he told me, quickly drying his hands and answering his phone.

"Yeah?" he said into the phone.

After a few moments of silence he spoke again saying, "Wha- really? Can't you go somewhere else? What? Ah fine, whatever. Ok, I'll figure something out then. Yeah, yeah. Just stay out of my room!"

Naruto hung up the phone after that and he sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked curiously. I had no idea what to make of that conversation, especially the last line.

"Huh? Yeah," Naruto relied distractedly, "That was my roommate, Sasuke. Seems he and his girlfriend want the apartment to themselves tonight for their anniversary. I just hope they stay away from my stuff. Ew." Naruto's face of disgust almost made me giggle, but I knew that would not be appropriate in the situation so I held it back.

"You can laugh if you want. It's a cute laugh," He said suddenly with a big grin, "It's fine. They're annoying, but it is kind of funny. Kicked out of my own apartment, jeez." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment of his situation.

"There's no need for that," I said dismissively and an idea came to my head, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Well I moved here to be close to work," Naruto replied, "My godfather does live a bit of a bus ride away, but he's out of town for a business meeting so I'll just have to hit up a hotel."

I couldn't let him do that, not my hero that had saved my life a few hours prior. It was decided in my mind then, I would let him stay here.

"You can stay here if you want, Naruto. It's right next door, and it won't be any trouble," I said.

"Really?" He thought about it for only a moment before deciding to take me up on my hospitality.

"Ok. I'll take the couch then! You really are the best, Hinata!" Naruto replied while fist pumping the air out of happiness. We finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner and went to the living room to get Naruto set up for the night.

"The couch pulls out into a bed," I said as I started to remove the pillows. He copied my moves and helped me pull out the bed. We covered it in sheets and lined the back with extra pillows that I had around the apartment.

"There! All ready!" Naruto cheered, "But I'm no where near tired. It's still pretty early." He scratched the back of his head once more and I giggled at him. That reflex of his was cute.

"We could watch a movie. You can choose from the movies on the shelf next to the television if you want," I replied. As he was deciding I grabbed the remote and set up the television for playing DVD's. He chose one about a kid training to be the best ninja, and I chuckled at his choice while putting the DVD in to play.

Turning around I noticed he had assumed a sitting position at the back of the couch bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. I saw him pat beside him on the bed indicating or me to go there.

"Sit over here!" He said jovially. Blushing I accommodated him and I sat beside him against the back of the couch with my legs curled up to my side opposite from his direction.

I started the movie and we watched in silence. He was enthralled by it but I could barely focus on the show. I was blushing heavily and happy that I had remembered to turn out the lights before sitting down for the movie. Eventually I started to feel the exhaustion of my day and was nodding off where I was. Naruto scooted closer in time for my head to land softly on his shoulder, but I barely had the time to notice before I was drifting off to sleep.

The last thing I remember was him kissing the top of my head lightly and saying, "Oyasuminasai*."

* * *

The shop was filled with squealing girls and I hoped that I was done with my story for the day. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy.

"There isn't much more to say that you don't know," I argued in vain.

"Just finish! You've gotten so far!" Sakura pushed.

And so I relented. I should really stick up for myself more, but a part of me wanted to finish my story as well.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself snugly pressed up to Naruto's side with his arm around my waist. My head lying in the crook of his neck and his head resting upon mine. I expected to feel my neck ache from that kind of a position, but the pain never came.

I shifted slightly and Naruto started to wake up.

"Good morning," I said softly. He smiled sleepily in response and replied with his own, "Good morning, Hinata."

"That was probably the best nights sleep I've had in a while," Naruto said cheekily, and I chuckled at his antics.

"Me too, but we need to get up and get ready for work," I replied, hating to break the mood or our embrace.

"Aww. Yeah, I know. I just don't wanna move," he whined but began to move anyway when I did. He helped me clean up the couch and put the bed away before preparing himself to go home and get a fresh change of clothes for the day.

"I'll see you later, Hinata," He said as we walked over to the door, "Thanks for the great time and amazing food!" His huge grin was back and my heart was racing once more.

"It was no problem at all, Naruto," I replied, "Anything for my hero."

His smile only grew wider and he blushed at the complement. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, he leaned over and placed a peck on my lips with his own before backing out of the apartment saying, "I _will_ see you later, Hinata. Until then!"

He walked away chuckling to himself, and with that I knew that the blush on my face must have been brighter than it had ever been before. I also knew that this was real. I had a hero who saved my life and, if that kiss was anything to go by, he liked me in the way I liked him.

I closed the door and did something next that I had never done before. I squealed like an excited girl at the top of my lungs and could hear Naruto's hearty laugh outside tell me he heard it loud in clear as he walked to his apartment down the hall. I couldn't even bring myself to feel bashful about it. I was too excited.

I got ready for the day, and I was pleasantly surprised when he walked out of his apartment at the same time I did. We met in front of the elevator an he held out his elbow for me saying, "_My_ lady?"

"Yes please, _my_ hero," I replied playfully and wrapped my arm in his as he led me onto the elevator. I was giddy with excitement, and laughed merrily at the jokes and things he told me on our walk to work.

He made a point to let me know when I could cross the crosswalk or not and I just nodded and went along with his cues indulging him in his fun. He walked me to work that morning and that was when you all first saw us together. I learned he works next door at the Toad Sage Photography shop.

"I like capturing wonderful moments in pictures! It helps keep wonderful memories," he explained. Suddenly, as if realizing he had forgotten something, Naruto said, "Oh yeah!" and he pulled out his phone. Before we parted for work he pulled me close to his side, put his cheek against my own, and called, "Smile!"

I smiled softly, a blush on my face at out proximity, and heard the snap of his camera. He pulled back and messed around with his phone for a moment before showing me. There we were, our photograph was now the background on his phone.

"Could I have your number?" He asked sweetly, "I'll message you the picture if you want."

"Sure," I replied softly. We exchanged numbers and he asked when I got off work. After finding out he got off at the same time, he enthusiastically planned to walk me home from work back to the apartment.

* * *

"From there I met Sasuke soon after and found out that you were his girlfriend, Sakura. Naruto's been staying at my place ever since to give you two space, and he's planning to move in with me to let you move in with Sasuke in his apartment," Hinata finished her story with the most recent events and paused for everyone's responses.

There was a pause before Ino chimed in, "And you claim your still not together?!" The shock on her face was evident.

"She's just as dense as he is!" Sakura joined in laughing, "Thanks for the great story, Hinata! It was so sweet I think we'll all have a cavity from it."

After that a chorus of "That was so cute!", "Adorable!", and "Great story! How romantic!" rang through the salon. The patrons that had finished with their appointments and did not need to leave sat in the lobby area to listen to the story as the other patrons came in for their hair appointments.

I blushed in response of their praise. One of the patrons asked if he was still walking me to work every morning.

I turned, looking away from the door and into the shop towards the customer, and nodded while replying, "Yes, he dutifully walks me to work every morning-"

I was cut off at the last part of my sentence when a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around my waist and a blonde head rested itself onto my shoulder before finishing my sentence for me. "-and I walk her home every afternoon."

The salon was filled with a chorus of squeals as Naruto himself appeared nearly out of the story and into reality in front of everyone. I was shocked that he was here, but after checking the clock realized that the workday was already over for me. I had gotten so wrapped up in the story that the day had flown by without me noticing.

"Now if you all don't mind, I will be continuing my duty of walking her home," he said teasingly and pulled me with him towards the door after I signed out and collected my things.

"Bye everyone! See you later!" I called as I was ushered out of the salon and into the crisp afternoon air of the city.

"Enough sharing for us for the day," he said playfully as he pulled me flush against his front with his arms around my waist, "I think it's time we be selfish and head home for some… _alone time_." He said suggestively and shivers ran down my spine. We hadn't gone far in our relationship yet, but he knew how to push all of my buttons.

"Oh and while we're at it," he continues smoothly, "There's something I need to ask you that's long overdue. Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" His foxy grin returned to his face as his affection and love shown in his eyes like the brightest stars in the night sky. My heart definitely skipped a beat this time. This kind of abrupt question out of the blue was definitely something he would do to me.

"Yes!" came my cheering reply. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and easily sealed the deal with a firm kiss planted onto his lips that he happily returned. We pulled back and couldn't get rid of the smiles plastered onto our faces showing our joy to the world.

He stepped back from me a bit and held out his elbow before saying, "_My_ lady?"

"Yes please, _my_ hero," came my reply as I wrapped my arm around his once more.

We walked down the street and across the busy crosswalk with ease, like we were the only ones there. In our minds, we were. That's because nothing else mattered in that moment to either of us than being with each other.

**-Fin-**

*Oyasuminasai- goodnight, in Japanese.

I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I loved writing it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! You can be anon or an account, anything's fine. Thank you for you time, and I hope your day/night is a good one!


End file.
